


in dreams

by daisydiversions



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Gen, super heavy handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	in dreams

Hokuto came to him in dreams sometimes. He would be sitting on a bench in the middle of nothing and she would find him.

“What are you doing?” 

His white trench coat and black trouser would melt into one of the ridiculous outfits she used to make him wear. His fake eye, however, still glowed silver.

“I’m waiting.” His voice was small, like the child he once was.

“Why would you do that? If you want something to occur, you should go make it happen. If you want to see someone, you should run out and meet them.”

“I can’t. Everyone I love is dead.”

“Then you should learn to love more people.”

His gloved hand lifted to his eye. “I can’t. I don’t feel anything anymore.”

Hokuto would kneel in front of him, the layers of her layers fluttering and creasing around him. She would raise her hand to rest atop his, brushing against his cheek. “Oh, Subaru. When they say love is blind, it isn’t meant to be literate.”

 

And then he would wake up and the world would be dead and it was he who had killed it.


End file.
